


Sometimes It's Good To Top

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Britt is a kinky person when it comes to who's in control in her relationship. She loves teasing her baby but sometimes it's better when Vegito gives her what they both need





	Sometimes It's Good To Top

Britt: *her tail waving in the air as she watches her mate strokes his cock. Watching him slowly break as he gets nearer to completion but she soon whips him, earning a loud moan and him whimpering* none of that, Vegito~. You're in trouble after all~

Vegito: please~

Britt: *she saddles him, kissing him softly as she strokes his cock harder*

Vegito: *he moans loudly, grinding up into her hand*

Britt: cum, I'm not finished yet

Vegito: *he groans out, cumming* fuck~

Britt: *she licks her hand, moaning out at his taste before getting off of him to suck on his cock*

Vegito: FUCK BRITT~!

Britt: *she smirks, love controlling her baby*

X

Britt: FUCK BABY THERE~!

Vegito: *sucking on her neck as he fucks her deeper and harder* love that, baby~?

Britt: *she whimpers as she arches her back* fuck I'm gonna cum~

Vegito: me too~ *kisses her*

Britt: *she kisses back, wrapping her tail around his leg*

Vegito: *pets her tail, enjoying her twitch and moaning out* I love you so much~

Britt: I love you too~

Vegito: rubs her clit then cum~

Britt: *she smiles and kisses him as she cums* yes Daddy~

Vegito: *he smirks* kinky slut

Britt: just for you *clawing his cheek before licking it* mine~

Vegito: *he shudders* I always am~


End file.
